CIRCLE
by kaneshon
Summary: Sakura nyaman berada dalam kehidupannya yang tenang dan damai. Namun hanya karena satu hari dimana ia kehabisan baterai ponselnya, segalanya berubah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan ini hal baik atau buruk. Semuanya dimulai dengan pesan suara terakhir yang diputar. / "... Keuntungan apa yang harus kuambil darimu./ "Jadi, kerugian apa yang harus kuhindari lebih dulu." / Ch. 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar, temannya kali ini terlambat lagi. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan. Ia memutar bola mata hijaunya ke sembarang arah. Lagi, entah yang ini sudah keberapa kali. Sakura mengambil gelas minumannya dan meneguknya pelan.

Hambar. Ini bukan lagi rasa dari minuman yang ia pesan tadi. Sakura mengangkat gelasnya setara dengan arah pandangan matanya, gelas yang basah dengan embun air mengelilingi setengah bagiannya. Pantas saja rasanya tidak semenyenangkan tadi.

"Pelayan, aku minta satu gelas lagi."

Sakura membuka tas hitam kulit miliknya dan merogoh dompetnya, sebentar kemudian ia menggeleng dan memasukkannya kembali. Gadis itu beralih mengambil tas kecil berisi perlengkapan pribadi miliknya, dan mengeluarkan dua benda berbentuk persegi dan tabung berwarna yang mengilap.

Ia membalik benda persegi tersebut dan kemudian menatap dirinya dalam bayangan. Dugaannya benar, bibirnya kembali pucat. Gadis itu meraih tabung mengilap dan membuka tutupnya, gadis itu memutar lama pada bagian ujungnya hingga bagian sesuatu berwarna _peach_ muncul dari ujung satunya.

Gadis itu memoleskan perlahan ujung berwarna itu pada bibirnya, dan meratakan warnanya. Setelah dirasa pas, ia memasukkan kembali kedalam tasnya. Gelasnya kini sudah penuh kembali. Ia meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya hati-hati.

"Astaga, kau bahkan membuatku harus menambah gelas ketiga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ __ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama / Family / Friendship.**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi-maksim dialog,**_ _ **klise,**_ _ **EyD mungkin tidak baku, Bad!Chara, dll.**_

 **.**

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 **.**

 _ **Karin**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **C.I.R.C.L.E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!"

Seseorang sepertinya meneriakkan namanya dari jauh. Sakura tidak ambil pusing, gadis itu masih meneguk minumannya pelan, seraya menggumamkan nada-nada dari musik yang kini sedang diputar. Sedikit menghentak, untuk kali ini ia suka. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Pundaknya ditepuk.

"Hei aku memanggilmu, tahu?"

Sakura melirik bosan pada orang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia terlihat seperti kehabisan napas, gadis itu melirik wajah temannya. Polesan warna merah menyala memang menjadi _trademark_ milik gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Kau lupa dengan lipstikmu?"

Dan Sakura langsung membahas bibir pucat miliknya. Gadis itu menggerutu dan menarik kursi disebelahnya.

"Tolong minta yang biasa ya." Ucapnya pada pelayan.

Gadis itu menyambung kalimatnya setelah memutar kursinya menghadap Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengan pemuda seksi didepan, dan kau bisa menebak kelanjutannya?"

"Karin, kau membuatku menunggu lama sementara kau memiliki waktu menyenangkan dengan salah satu pemuda diujung sana."

"Tidak juga, aku baru sampai sepuluh menit lalu. Tidak bisa dibilang terlambat dari waktu janjian kita, sebenarnya."

Karin tertawa sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat berhenti dan menutup mulutnya. Sakura mengangkat alis, bingung. Lalu kemudian gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas miliknya, sesuatu yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Sakura hampir seperempat jam yang lalu. Gadis itu mengoleskan lipstik berwarna gelap di bibirnya. Sakura nyengir pelan.

"Kehabisan stok lipstik merah?"

"Astaga, Sakura. Kau mengenalku memangnya baru kemarin? Aku punya banyak. Tapi aku sudah lelah, jika ada pria seksi seperti tadi yang menarikku, mungkin aku tak akan bisa tidur nanti."

"Bukannya kau punya banyak stamina?"

"Tadinya—" gadis itu terkikik pelan dan menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"—Hanya saja aku sudah memiliki banyak waktu menyenangkan dengan fotograferku tadi. Tawaranku masih sama kalau kau tertarik." Ia melirik mata Sakura penuh arti.

Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut merah ini. Gadis itu hanya memberikan respon dengan mengendikkan bahunya, kamudian mengambil kembali gelas miliknya.

"Aku masih tidak tertarik menjadi model bayaran sepertimu."

"Hei, jangan mengatakan hal yang membuat orang lain salah paham."

"Tidak, kau benar-benar menjadi seorang model dan kau dibayar."

"Memang, tapi tadi kau mengatakan hal yang bisa saja membuat orang lain salah paham."

Sakura mengamati penampilan Karin yang hampir selalu memakai pakaian terbuka, kali ini pun begitu. Entah karena warna merah memang ciri miliknya, atau memang untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki yang melihatnya, Sakura pun tidak terlalu mengerti. Setidaknya, gadis ini bisa menjadi temannya setelah Ino dan Hinata masing-masing memilih bersekolah di Universitas yang jauh dari tempat mereka bersekolah sebelumnya.

"Hanya dengan melihat rambut dan blusmu orang lain juga akan dengan mudah menebaknya."

Karin mengerjap, "Kau tahu, konde rambut berantakan seperti ini bisa jadi _trend_ di tahun ini."

Dan gadis ini tidak membahas blus miliknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu saja."

"Jadi, Sakura. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Dan hei. Kau minum berapa gelas kali ini."

"Tiga, empat, atau lima, mungkin."

"Dan kau belum mabuk seperti dulu? Selamat, Sakura. Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa."

Karin memeluk Sakura, dan menempelkan pipinya pada wajah Sakura.

"Hanya segelas alkohol, sisanya soda biasa."

"Tidak masalah, dulu seteguk saja kau sudah mabuk." Dan Karin semakin erat memeluknya.

"Astaga, hentikan. Jangan membuatku seperti pasangan ho— bau apa ini?"

"Ups! Maaf. Aku belum mandi dari tadi."

"Menyingkir dariku, sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memegang kepalanya pening, ia merutuki dirinya yang hampir mabuk saat mengobrol dengan Karin tadi. Si merah sialan itu benar-benar ingin mengerjainya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berharap rasa pusing tidak membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sedang mabuk.

Sakura menatap angka yang berwarna bergantian didepan matanya. Lima, Enam, Tujuh.

Ting!

Gadis itu keluar dari lift dan berjalan di lorong apartemen, dan berjalan pelan dan merogoh sesuatu didalam tas miliknya, agar terlihat senormal mungkin. Siapa yang tahu kalau misalnya akan nada orang yang lewat nanti.

Sakura melirik tulisan di pintu dan mengurutkannya hingga sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Menarik kunci yang sejak tadi ia pegang, dan membukanya.

Ia mengantuk. Terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari kalau teleponnya memberikan tanda ada pesan masuk saat ia tidak ada.

Gadis itu mengunci pintunya, melepas sepatu dan menggantung mantel miliknya, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak kecil susu segar, dan meminumnya rakus. Beberapa tetes tumpah mengenai kulitnya. Gadis itu memekik kecil.

' _Ayolah, aku ingin tidur. Jangan malah mengotori tubuhku, susu sialan!_ '

Sakura melempar kasar kotak susu yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah. Terhuyung-huyung gadis itu kini menuju ke kamar mandi. Berendam sebentar rasanya tidak buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Gadis itu kini sudah berganti pakaian tidur. Berendam memang waktu yang menyenangkan. Ia menatap jam di dinding, sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Pintu kamarnya masih sedikit terbuka, berjalan malas gadis itu mendorong pelan dengan kakinya.

Ia kembali duduk, dan mengambil segelas air putih yang memang selalu ia siapkan. Lalu mengambil tasnya, dan mencari ponselnya. Mati. Pantas saja tidak ada dering apapun dari tadi. Gadis itu melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

Peduli apa ia, dua minggu kedepan adalah waktu istirahatnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggeliat dari balik selimutnya, rasanya tidur malam tadi nyaman sekali. Bahkan ia tidak merasakan _hangover_ atau apapun itu setelah diberi dua gelas alkohol lain oleh Karin—tentunya sebuah kesengajaan si rambut merah itu yang ia tidak ketahui. Sialan. Sakura mengumpat lagi.

Bunyi telepon bordering dari ruang tamu, Sakura menggeser selimutnya dan berjalan cepat untuk mengangkat. Geez! Kenapa harus telepon rumah yang dihubungi sih?

"Ya, _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Forehead _! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku meneleponmu dari tadi!_ "

Terdengar suara bentakan dari ujung sana, Sakura bahkan harus menjauhkan telepon tersebut dari telinganya.

"Sabar, Ino- _Pig_. Aku baru bangun tidur." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan mengusir rasa kantuk.

" _Maksudmu kau dikamar? Kamarmu yang mana? Aku sedang dikamarmu sekarang._ "

Mata Sakura melebar, "Maksudmu?"

" _Iya, di kamarmu. Memangnya dimana lagi? atau kau ada dikamar lain, maksudmu?_ "

Terdengar nada jahil diseberang sana, Sakura bahkan tak sempat menjawab ketika Ino mulai menyambung kalimatnya,

" _Eh, aku dipanggil_ Baa-san _sekarang. Cepatlah bersiap, Sakura._ "

Sakura menutup teleponnya, mulutnya terbuka. Ia _shock_. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Gadis itu melirik teleponnya, ada beberapa pesan suara yang belum ia baca. Ia baru ingat, ponselnya mati. Mungkin itu sebabnya. Sakura duduk di kursi terdekat dan menekan tombol di teleponnya.

" _Sakura, ini Kaa-san. Kau dimana, nak?"_

" _Telepon Kaa-san setelah kau membuka pesan ini, Sakura."_

Wow. Dua pesan langsung dari ibunya, sepenting itukah?

"Foreheeeead _! Astaga,, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu? Telepon aku nanti."_

Ah, ia baru ingat ponselnya mati. Pantas saja tidak bisa dihubungi. Sakura mengulas senyum.

" _Sakura-chan, benarkah itu? Ah,_ sumimasen _. Ini aku, Hinata. Sakura-chan,_ Hontou ni gomenasai _, sepertinya kali ini aku belum bisa datang, Hanabi-chan minta ditemani untuk ujian masuk universitas. Setelah ujiannya selesai, aku akan datang kok. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ah, Ittaaiii."_

Gadis itu terkikik pelan, ia bisa membayangkan adegan terakhir dimana Hinata pasti meminta maaf sambil membungkuk, dan tidak sengaja kepalanya terbentur. Gadis itu masih saja ceroboh rupanya.

" _Sakura sayang, telepon Kaa-san."_

" _Heh,_ forehead _. Kau benar-benar tidak mau menceritakannya ya? Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah nanti kalau kau akan kutanyai banyak pertanyaan."_

" _Sakura, ada yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan. Ini penting, secepatnya kau harus pulang kerumah."_

Itu pesan yang terakhir, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya ada apa ini? Padahal baru satu hari saja ia tidak berbagi kabar dengan ibunya, itupun karena ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Apapun itu, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjamin kalau ini berita baik atau buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I'm back. Sama seperti dalih dalam membuat fanfiksi sebelumnya, saya dapet inspirasi baru. Lagi.**_

 _ **NaruSaku's pertamaku, tapi Narutonya belum muncul. Haha. Sedikit bertema dewasa, hanya sekitar kata pernikahan sebenarnya, sehingga masih cukup aman, dan saya juga berusaha menyelipkan kata-katanya sehalus mungkin. Lagipula saya belum berminat membuat yang benar-benar bertema dewasa yang rumit. Belum sanggup tepatnya.**_

 _ **Btw, sebenarnya saya mau Ino yang menjadi tokoh Karin, tetapi, sepertinya**_ **image badass** __ **bitchy** _ **lebih cocok ke mbak-mbak ber**_ **image** _ **merah seperti Karin.**_

 _ **Ada yang tahu kira-kira ini berkisar tentang apa?**_

 _ **Tadinya chapter ini mau saya tulis sampai bagian yang itu, tapi mungkin karena kepanjangan basa-basi jadinya malah lebih dari 3k**_ **words** _ **. Bukan saya banget kayaknya. Jadilah saya**_ **cut** _ **jadi dua chapter. Atau udah ada yang merasa konfliknya sudah muncul disini?**_

OoT's side : yang kebetulan menunggu lanjutan ff _pairing_ sebelah akan saya _update_ nanti, saya masih memikirkan plot yang tidak terlalu terkesan mengkhayal, tetapi juga tidak pasaran. Ahaha.

 _ **Terima kasih buat para pembaca**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. :)**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Ra Rūni**_


	2. Chapter 2

' _Sakura, telepon Kaa-san, nak.'_

' _Heh,_ forehead _. Kau benar-benar tidak mau menceritakannya ya? Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah nanti kalau kau akan kutanyai banyak pertanyaan."_

' _Sakura, ada yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan. Ini penting, secepatnya kau harus pulang kerumah.'_

Itu pesan yang terakhir, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya ada apa ini? Padahal baru satu hari saja ia tidak dihubungi ibunya, itupun karena ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Apapun itu, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjamin kalau ini berita buruk atau baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ __ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama / Family / Friendship.**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi-maksim dialog,**_ _ **klise,**_ _ **EyD mungkin tidak baku, Bad!Chara, dll.**_

 **.**

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 **.**

 _ **Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **Mebuki Haruno**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **C.I.R.C.L.E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi, membilas tubuhnya sebentar, berganti baju, memakai jam tangan, dan memasukkan dompet, tas _make-up_ , ponsel, dan _powerbank_. Sakura melirik koper disudut ruangan, didalamnya berisi barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya. Gadis itu belum sempat mengemasinya karena ia berpikir kalau akan pulang kerumahnya secepat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu nanti."

Sakura mengambil permen karet _mint_ dari dalam laci disamping tempat dirunya dan menguyahnya tiga sekaligus, berharap bisa mengurangi bau alkohol sisa semalam, dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar dan menguncinya, gadis itu berjalan ke dapur minimalis dan mengambil makanan kemasan yang bisa mengisi perutnya di jalan nanti. Sakura melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas siang.

"Astaga, akan benar-benar merepotkan di saat jam makan siang."

Sakura mengambil mantel lain disebelah mantel yang dipakainya semalam dan keluar cepat dari pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya, gadis itu berjalan ke parkiran di _basement_ bawah.

"Fiuh!"

Sakura memasang _seatbelt_ dan melirik ke kaca spion, dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju restoran cepat saji yang melayani _drive-thru,_ sembari tangannya merogoh tas _makeup_ dan mencari _lipbalm_ , lalu memolesnya asal. Gadis itu membuka setengah kaca mobilnya, dan memberikan senyum.

" _Beef burger_ , dan _cola_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Foreheaad_!"

Ino langsung berteriak dan memeluknya saat gadis itu telah sampai dirumahnya. Ada apa ini? Sakura merasa asing, banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal berada dirumahnya sekarang, memang tidak sampai sepuluh. Hanya saja biasanya tiga orang adalah jumlah terbanyak yang bisa ia hitung kalau tidak ada tamu yang menginap. Apa orang tuanya memperkerjakan pelayan setelah ia pindah ke apartemen?

"Ino? Dimana _kaa-san_?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh, _Baa-san_ sedang sibuk dibagian depan, kau tidak melihatnya tadi?"

Alis Sakura berkerut, "Tidak."

"Kau ini kenapa? Dimana senyummu? Atau jangan-jangan hari ini kepribadian kita tertukar? Hahaha."

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Ino."

"Temuilah sekarang juga, jidat. Aku juga mau pulang, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Padahal aku ingin banyak bertanya. Sampaikan juga maafku pada _Baa-san_." Ino mendorong pelan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa linglung, ia masih berdiri ditempatnya, bahkan setelah seperempat jam pulangnya Ino. Gadis itu melangkah pelan melewati beberapa orang yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Setengah hati-hati agar tidak menginjak banyak barang yang sepertinya dibiarkan begitu saja di lantai.

Untunglah, ada satu orang yang setidaknya bisa Sakura kenali disini, gadis muda berambut karamel yang sedang mengambil cemilan sembari memperhatikan beberapa orang lain yang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang.

"Moegi-chan, kau melihat Baa-san tidak?"

Sakura menghampiri Moegi dan mengacak puncak kepalanya. Gadis berambut karamel itu mengerjap, dan kemudian berdiri.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sakura-nee. Baa-san tadi ada didepan. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu ada dimana. Aku hanya diminta mengawasi orang-orang ini saja." Gadis itu mengambil kembali sebatang stik roti berlapis coklat diujungnya, dan memakannya.

"Sakura-nee mau?" tawarnya.

Sakura tertawa sebentar, "Nanti saja. Jangan beri tahu Baa-san, aku ingin memberikannya kejutan."

Katanya sambil membentuk tanda 'Ok' di jari tangan kanannya, dan tersenyum simpul. Moegi membalas dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti.

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju tangga. Terserahlah dimana ibunya sekarang, ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu sekarang.

Baru saja ia menginjak lantai atas, matanya menangkap ibunya yang hendak berjalan turun. Wanita separuh baya dengan senyum lembut yang mirip dirinya. Sayangnya mereka berbeda warna rambut.

"Sakura sayang, kapan kau datang nak? Kaa-san baru saja akan turun kebawah." Ibunya memeluknya setelah sebelumnya menariknya sedikit menjauh dari tangga.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baru saja, aku benar-benar merindukan Kaa-san."

Ibunya tergelak, "Kau masih saja sama, padahal baru satu minggu yang lalu Kaa-san mengunjungi apartemenmu."

"Oh ya, ada apa Kaa-san menghubungiku terburu-buru. Hinata bahkan sampai meminta maaf, kurasa dahinya akan memar lagi kali ini." Sakura menutup mulutnya menyamarkan tawa.

"Putrinya Hikari memang seperti itu, persis seperti ibunya dulu saat masih muda."

Dua ibu dan anak itu kembali tertawa dan berjalan menuju kursi. Sakura baru sadar, ada orang asing yang juga duduk diseberang sana.

Seorang pemuda dengan senyum biasa, yang melihat kearah mereka. Ia merasa aneh.

"Nah, Sakura. Ada yang harus ibu beritahukan padamu."

Sakura menduduki kursi diseberangnya dan menyimak perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum, setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kalian akan menikah."

"Lalu?" Sakura masih membagi fokusnya dua arah, antara ibunya, dan pemuda diseberangnya yang masih tersenyum biasa.

"Seminggu lagi."

Hening sebentar, "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur dulu sebentar."

Ibunya melirik Sakura heran, namun wajahnya terlihat bahagia. "Kau setuju, nak?"

"Kalau menurut Kaa-san itu tidak buruk bagiku, menurutku tidak masalah."

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Baiklah, aku masih mengantuk. Aku akan tidur dulu, sebentar."

"Semoga nyenyak, sayang."

Mebuki mencium puncak kepala Sakura yang berjalan menunduk. Sedikit takjub dengan keadaan mengantuk Sakura masih bisa menyetir dengan selamat sampai kerumah.

Pemuda tadi tertawa setelah Mebuki duduk di kursi yang tadi Sakura duduki. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap pemuda yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Baa-san tidak menyangka dia akan langsung setuju."

Ia masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hal itu, Baa-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa panas. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Matanya terbuka, dan melirik tangannya. Pantas saja terasa lebih panas. Ia bahkan belum membuka mantelnya. Sakura bangun menuju kamar mandi, dan berendam sebentar. Ia menambahkan beberapa tetes aromaterapi bunga sakura yang diberikan oleh Hinata dulu. Gadis pemalu berambut indigo itu membeli banyak sebagai oleh-oleh, untunglah ia tidak ceroboh lagi dengan hanya membeli aroma lavender .

Tidak buruk, Sakura memejamkan mata rileks menikmati sensasi lembut dari lavender. Rasanya nyaman. Ia hampir saja membenamkan kepalanya kedalam air sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Tadi Kaa-san bicara apa?"

Gadis itu langsung beranjak, sedikit kesal karena lupa apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi sehingga harus mengganggu waktu mandinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja ia membuka pintu kamarnya, sudah dihadapkan dengan ibunya.

"Okaa-san, ada apa?"

"Ah, tidurmu nyenyak, Sakura sayang?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Lumayan, kaa-san mau masuk?"

"Ah tidak, Kaa-san justru ingin mengajakmu berbicara. Ayo kita duduk disana."

Ibunya menunjuk tempat tadi dimana ia duduk. Orang yang tadi juga masih ada disana.

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan kalian berdua berbicara. Saling mengenal diri sebelum menikah itu perlu." Ibunya menekan pundak Sakura untuk duduk didekat kursi disebelah pemuda itu, lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk memberikan privasi.

Sakura diam, senyumnya hilang. Gadis itu bahkan belum berbicara sementara ia yakin ibunya pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu dibawah sana.

Menikah.

' _Maksudnya aku?_ '

Sakura menatap marah pada pemuda disebelahnya, ia menoleh santai dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi. Bedanya kali ini pemuda itu sedikit mengubah cara duduknya sedikit bersandar di sandaran kursi minimalis itu.

Hari yang buruk, sepertinya kali ini kepribadian ia dan Ino memang sedang tertukar. Baguslah, rasanya ia sedang ingin mengamuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Pemuda itu membuang tawa sebentar, lalu menatap Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih setengah sadar tadi."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, sialan." Sakura mengumpat sepelan mungkin, ia menyesal kenapa memotong kukunya beberapa hari yang lalu, harusnya saat ini ia bisa membuat kenangan indah pada wajah pemuda sial didepannya ini.

"Seperti yang dibilang Baa-san tadi. Kita akan menikah."

"Apa?"

"Tepatnya seminggu lagi."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar marah. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap mengeluarkan kata-kata cacian yang terpikir secepat mungkin di otaknya. Pemuda itu menatap santai masih dengan senyumannya yang biasa, hanya kali ini ia menunjukkan sedikit giginya. Cukup! Ini penghinaan. Gadis itu menghela napas.

"Brengsek. K—"

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja nak." Suara ibunya membuat gadis itu menahan kata umpatan lain yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku sama sekali belum ingin menikah. Jadi silahkan pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Katanya sepelan mungkin tanpa melihat kearah ibunya.

Sakura memikirkan kata-kata tersopan yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. Pemuda tersebut masih tersenyum, tapi lebih hambar. Terlihat seperti garis bibir yang dipaksa membentuk ujung sedikit naik dikedua sisinya.

"Sakura. Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sialan. Sakura duduk kembali, setengah menyesal kenapa ibunya bisa muncul disaat seperti ini. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Ino menuntutnya untuk bercerita, dan kenapa Hinata meminta maaf sampai seperti itu. Pasti karena pernikahan konyol dengan pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya.

"Aku belum ingin menikah, Kaa-san." Sakura dapat melihat ibunya yang menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, dan berjalan cepat menuju kearah mereka.

"Sayangnya kau tidak menolak tadi. Berarti pernikahan ini tidak akan dibatalkan." Pemuda tersebut masih duduk dengan santai dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan santai juga.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan 'Ya' tadi." Matanya melirik cepat kearah si pemuda yang masih bisa membantahnya sesantai itu.

"Kau mengatakan 'Baiklah'."

"Itu karena aku ingin cepat tidur."

"Sakura, kedua keluarga sudah menyetujuinya, kita tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. Kita semua tahu konsekuensinya."

Sakura menghela napas berkali-kali sampai dirasanya sudah tenang. Gadis itu duduk kembali di kursinya, ibunya kini duduk disampingnya, berniat memegang tangannya namun ditepis pelan. Tidak ada lagi senyum ceria di wajahnya kali ini.

"Sayang, pikirkan baik-baik. Dia bukan pemuda yang buruk."

Sakura menoleh pada ibunya sebentar, dan berbalik ke pemuda itu.

Tidak buruk memang, penampilannya rapi meski hanya memakai kaos polos dan jaket berbahan katun. Sikap duduknya juga sopan, meski perkataannya sedikit arogan.

Kulit wajahnya sedikit berwarna kecoklatan, namun halus. Terlihat seperti kulit anak kecil. Dan wajahnya benar-benar kekanakan. Ia mungkin akan menyukainya, jika setidaknya ia masih berada menjadi siswi sekolah, atau paling tidak masih berada di universitas. Itupun bukan untuk langsung menikah. Tapi sekarang?

Sakura bahkan bingung, darimana ibunya mendapatkan anak kecil seperti ini untuk dinikahkan dengannya. Dan rambutnya, apakah itu dicat? Warna pirangnya sedikit berbeda dengan ibunya ataupun Ino. Pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar mengerikan. Tunggu saja sampai orang ini mengenal alkohol.

Sakura menepuk pipinya yang hampir tirus karena sibuk bekerja, dan memejamkan matanya berpikir. Ibunya mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Kaa-san?" suaranya parau.

"Ya, sayang."

"Aku tidak pernah membantah sekalipun kalian melarangku pergi ke universitas yang sama dengan teman-temanku. Aku juga bekerja di kota ini karena permintaan kalian. Tapi kali ini kumohon, aku hanya tidak ingin menikah dengannya." Sakura menatap ibunya, matanya basah.

"Sayang, maafkan ibu. Tapi tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan."

Mebuki mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura sudah lama tidak menangis dihadapannya, namun keputusan ini bukan hanya melibatkan dirinya. Ada suaminya, dan keluarga pemuda pirang didepan mereka.

Dan sekarang Sakura terus mengatakan hal yang benar-benar bisa membuat pernikahan batal. Mebuki menatap pemuda pirang yang kini senyumnya hilang, memberi isyarat mata agar pemuda itu mau melakukan apapun yang ia bisa.

Gadis itu menghela napas sekali lagi dan mengusap matanya, "Baik, aku menerima. Kaa-san, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Wanita paruh baya itu masih menunjukkan raut muka khawatir, sebelum Sakura tersenyum dan menatap wajahnya. Putrinya seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kaa-san akan turun kebawah, kalian berdua silahkan mengobrol."

Lama situasi canggung mendominasi lantai dua ruangan ini. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan ibuku tidak ingin mendengarkanku lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura membuang napasnya kasar.

"Aku akan menerimanya—"

Gadis itu memberikan jeda sebentar untuk melihat raut muka pemuda pirang didepannya, "—Hanya setahun, setelah itu kita akan bercerai."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menerima persyaratan seperti itu."

"Kau harus! Atau aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya."

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya tegas, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku pun begitu."

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya lagi dengan kedua tangan, dan pemuda pirang yang kini berwajah kaku itu berusaha keras memasang senyumnya seperti tadi. Hanya membentuk segaris biasa tanpa jiwa.

Sakura menatapnya, "Kau menerimanya atau aku tidak akan menikah."

Pemuda tersebut menatapnya, dan Sakura mempertahankan kontak matanya. Lama. Hanya suara jam yang terdengar diantara mereka.

"Baik, aku menerimanya."

Sakura terkejut, setengah panik karena ia lebih berharap kalau orang itu akan menolak dan ia mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya.

"Aku ingin perjanjian yang sebenarnya, bukan sekedar pernyataan."

"Baik. Apapun itu."

"Dan tidak ada kontak fisik berlebihan."

Karena semuanya hanya pernikahan yang akan diakhiri dalam waktu setahun. Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko dari dua orang dewasa berbeda jenis yang tinggal dalam tempat yang sama.

"Apapun itu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap marah padanya, dan berdiri. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku, sialan."

Gadis itu berbalik sebelum mendengar sesuatu.

"Naruto, dan jangan lupakan namaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Naruto, dan jangan lupakan namaku._ '

Sakura terduduk di kasurnya dan mengingat perkataan terakhir dari pemuda pirang tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan menatap wajahnya. Bekas aliran air mata diwajahnya masih ada. Bulu matanya pun masih basah. Ia memutar wajahnya memperhatikan keadaan wajahnya. Ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir sekali menangis."

Gadis itu memutar keran air dan membasuh wajahnya. Gadis itu menatap dirinya sekali lagi di pantulan cermin, dan tersenyum.

"Aktingku tidak buruk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_ __

 _ **Saya bukan tipe yang mudah menuliskan deskripsi terlalu banyak, jadi seperti inilah hasilnya. Haha**_

 _ **Ini lanjutan dari chapter kemarin yang di-cut karena kebanyakan words. Menurutku loh. Oh ya, adakah yang merasa kalau Sakura kelewat ooc? Saya harap sih tidak, karena di The Last karakter Sakura dewasa memang terlihat lebih berwibawa dibanding saat masih remaja. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Ngomong, ngomong. Perlukah kata umpatan seperti B dan S diatas disensor?**_

 _ **Thanks for :**_

 **Ae Hatake** : _ahaha, saya suka imajinasi kamu. Engga kok, kamarnya Sakura bener, kalo nyasar, susunan barang kecil kemungkinan bakal sama kan?._ **Anonym** : _kalo begini kira-kira sudah pahamkah bakal seperti apa kedepannya?*smirk_ **| Ren** : _iyakah? padahal niatnya sudah langsung chapter satu, mungkin karena kependekan kali ya, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka._

 **ara dipa | Guest** : ini _sudah dilanjut, review lagi ya._

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat para reviewer, followers, dan favoriters.**_ __

 _ **Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. :)**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Ra Rūni**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku ingin perjanjian yang sebenarnya, bukan sekedar pernyataan."_

" _Baik. Apapun itu."_

" _Dan tidak ada kontak fisik berlebihan."_

 _Karena semuanya hanya pernikahan yang akan diakhiri dalam waktu setahun. Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko dari dua orang dewasa berbeda jenis yang tinggal dalam tempat yang sama._

" _Apapun itu, Sakura."_

 _Sakura menatap marah padanya, dan berdiri. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku, sialan."_

 _Gadis itu berbalik sebelum mendengar sesuatu._

" _Naruto, dan jangan lupakan namaku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ __ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama / Family / Friendship.**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi-maksim dialog,**_ _ **klise,**_ _ **EyD mungkin tidak baku, Bad!Chara, kata umpatan, dll.**_

 **.**

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 **.**

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka**_

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **C.I.R.C.L.E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memijat alisnya pelan, gadis itu mengambil kembali botol _cola_ disebelah komputer dan meneguknya pelan. Matanya lelah melihat ke layar dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang diketiknya selama berjam-jam. Sakura menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursinya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu memutar-mutar kursinya bosan, kepalanya menengadah menatap ke langit-langit kamar miliknya yang bercat hijau pucat.

Keadaan rumahnya kini sedikit lebih sepi, hanya saja beberapa orang dari _wedding organizer_ yang mengurus masalah pernikahan konyol ini yang kadang masih datang. Sakura menghela napas, kembali ia memejamkan mata dan memijat kedua alisnya

Gadis itu teringat kesepakatannya kemarin dengan si pemuda berambut pirang, ia meraba meja di depannya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya, dan mengangkatnya ke depan muka. Gadis itu mengecek kalender, dan membuang napas. Ia membuka galeri foto dan menatap gambar dari seseorang yang dipotret dari samping. Hanya rambut gelap miliknya yang terlihat, karena Sakura memang sengaja meng _crop_ bagian mukanya.

Sakura memejamkan mata lama sekali.

"Leherku pegal sekali. Sialan sekali dia berani berurusan denganku." Sakura mengeluh.

Gadis itu menurunkan kepalanya dan meletakkan ponselnya asal, lalu kembali menatap layar komputer didepannya. Ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Baiklah bocah brengsek. Keuntungan apa yang harus kuambil darimu."

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara ketikan yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melemparkan badannya ke tempat tidur, tangan kanannya membuka layar kunci dan mencari sesuatu, matanya masih terfokus pada layar, ia berguling sedikit bantal dan memeluknya lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Hai, moshi-moshi?_ "

"Hinata, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemuiku?"

" _Eto, aku masih sibuk mengurus urusan Hana-chan disini, dia bahkan belum tahu akan tinggal dimana nanti._ Doushita no _, Sakura-chan?_ "

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Hanya sedikit ingin membalas parfummu waktu itu, dan ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

" _Hal?_ "

Sakura berdecak pelan, "Tentang si brengsek itu."

" _Si breng_ _—_ _siapa?_ "

Sakura melirik jam dinding, "Lupakan,,"

" _Sakura-chan, apa ada hal yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?_ "

"Kau tahu kalau aku akan menikah, kan?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Hinata menjawabnya.

" _Ya, Baa-san memberitahuku dua hari lalu._ "

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tahu harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Bukan, bukan ia tidak percaya pada temannya satu itu, hanya saja menurutnya gadis ini tidak pandai berbohong. Jika ia terpancing obrolan Ino atau ibunya secara tidak sengaja, mungkin masalah ini tidak lagi bisa ia tangani.

" _Sakura-chan? Kau masih disitu?_ "

Sakura menutup matanya dengan tangannya sebentar, "Ya, aku hanya berharap kau bisa menemaniku memilih gaun yang akan kupakai."

Gadis di seberangnya belum menjawab, mungkin ia sudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Alasan konyol seperti gaun mungkin berlaku untuk Ino, tapi tidak dengan gadis ini. Entahlah, Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan ke meja tempat laptopnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau belikan aku oleh-oleh yang cocok untuk pernikahan? Mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu karena kau tidak datang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menutup ponselnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan, alisnya berkerut, gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamar hotel yang didesain dengan warna lembut, "Haha, lucu sekali."

Gadis itu tertawa miris, ia merasa ingin menangis. Sedikit bersyukur karena Sakura tidak menyadari suaranya yang tadi mungkin sedikit berubah.

"Lucu. Benar-benar lucu. _Kami_ — apa ini?"

Pipinya basah, lama gadis itu menutup matanya menahan air mata yang rasanya tak mau berhenti turun. Ia merasa bersalah pada temannya di seberang sana. Ia bisa datang, ia seharusnya bisa datang, hanya saja hatinya belum siap. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan menarik kedua lututnya kearah dada, memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Brengsek." Ucapnya.

Alasannya sederhana, laki-laki yang selalu menghiasi harinya selama ini, dan seharusnya ada disampingnya saat ini, ah sudahlah— ia benar-benar tak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Laki-laki itu terlalu brengsek bahkan untuk diingat namanya.

Hanabi belum akan pulang ke hotel dalam dua hari, adik perempuannya itu beralasan ingin mengurusi keperluan yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk kuliah, mungkin menginap di tempat salah satu teman barunya. Hinata menarik napas panjang, dan mengangkat kepalanya, lehernya sedikit pegal. Ia bangun dan menghapus air matanya, gadis itu menatap cermin di depan tempat tidurnya.

Ada yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Dan ada tempat yang harus ia kunjungi.

Gadis itu mengambil ponsel dan mantelnya lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil dipinggir ruangan dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas memo.

' _ **Nee-chan keluar sebentar, jaga dirimu baik-baik^^'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap layar laptop didepannya. Kemarin Sakura berjanji akan mengirimkan berkas yang perlu ia tanda-tangani setelah perjanjian yang telah mereka buat. Gadis itu benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membuatnya menyerah.

"Ini gila."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdecak kesal, dan mengucap kata umpat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Matanya menjadi lebih redup setelah membaca dokumen perjanjian yang dikirim oleh gadis merah muda itu,

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Naruto membasahi bibirnya sebentar dan menatap serius tiap baris kalimat yang seperti dibuat rumit satu persatu. Sakura mungkin lupa kalau ia bukanlah bocah SD yang bisa dibodohi sebegitu mudahnya dengan susunan kalimat rumit seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain denganku rupanya."

Badannya condong kearah laptop, matanya memerhatikan setiap kalimat yang dirangkai dalam dokumen tersebut. Ia ingin tertawa, kenapa rasanya ia seolah bermain peran detektif disini. Tangannya mengepal, hampir saja ia membanting laptop miliknya kalau saja saat itu ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

Matanya menatap malas pada nomor yang tidak dikenal tersebut, ada banyak orang yang tidak ingin ia simpan kontaknya. Ia terlalu malas memikirkan. Dan juga kalimat Sakura sudah cukup memusingkan.

"Ada apa?"

" _Pelacur mana yang menggodamu?"_

Nada angkuh seorang wanita terdengar dari seberang sana. Naruto memutar matanya malas. Kenapa harus wanita ini. Naruto malas meladeni, ia merasa sudah memutuskan hubungannya. Jadi untuk apa dicari lagi?

Ah berita ini menyebar terlalu cepat, apa berita tentang Namikaze sebegitu menariknya untuk dibicarakan? Sungguh. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk ayahnya yang terlalu naif untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"…"

Hanya gumaman napas yang terdengar darinya. Wanita di seberang sana berdecak sebal.

" _Jawab, bodoh."_

"Tak ada urusannya dengan penyihir sepertimu."

" _Brengsek, kau_ _—_ _."_

Naruto mematikan ponselnya sesegera mungkin sebelum ia bisa mendengar lebih jauh teriakan wanita di seberang sana, ia memijat pelipisnya, ini yang kesebelas kalinya ia mengganti nomor ponsel dalam dua minggu. Dan itu benar-benar merepotkan, harus memakai identitas mana lagi ia nanti. Dasar wanita kaya, entah berapa uang yang sudah ia habiskan hanya untuk mencari nomor ponsel miliknya itu.

Laptopnya berbunyi menandakan ada email masuk, ah Sakura lagi. ia tersenyum miring. Ia merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa sedikit pegal mengurusi tumpukan kertas lain di meja laptopnya. Lalu membunyikan sendi-sendi di jarinya, dan menatap kembali deretan kalimat dalam dokumen perjanjian.

"Jadi, kerugian apa yang harus kuhindari lebih dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menatap satu-satunya calon pengunjung yang serius mendengarkan penjelasan pegawainya mengenai bunga dari balik pintu kaca. Seorang gadis muda yang memakai dress berwarna pucat yang manis. Anehnya, bunga yang dipilihnya memiliki warna mencolok.

Ino menghela napas, ini bukan satu-satunya toko yang ia punya, hanya saja ia tumbuh dan besar dengan wewangian berbagai macam bunga dari taman dirumahnya. Dan Ino kecil sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan memiliki toko bunga miliknya sendiri saat ia dewasa nanti.

Meski toko bunga ini tidak terlalu memberi pemasukan baginya, setidaknya ia bersyukur masih bisa mengikuti keinginannya sendiri dalam menentukan apa yang harus ia pilih. Tidak seperti Sakura yang terus-menerus didesak ayahnya untuk segera menjadi pengganti. Atau Hinata yang selalu didesak oleh kakak sepupunya untuk menangani sebagian bisnis mereka.

Gadis itu melirik komputer disebelahnya, belum ada keuntungan berarti dalam bulan ini. Bisnis bunga segar tidak mengenguntungkan bunga buatan, selain karena harganya lebih mahal, resiko bunga yang layu dan hanya bisa sekali pakai membuatnya jarang menjadi pilihan.

Pengunjung wanita di depan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada mawar berwarna putih. Ino menatap miring, dasar anak muda.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan muncul nama _Forehead_ dengan foto seorang wanita berambut merah muda tertidur dengan mata setengah dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Ada apa. _Forehead_."

" _Mau memberiku potongan harga, Pig?"_

"Bisa tidak meminta bantuan sambil memujiku sedikit?"

" _90% dan aku akan memborong semua bunga-bunga cantikmu yang harum itu, Yang Mulia Ino-sama"_

"Dan mau membuatku bangkrut, jidat sialan!"

" _Geez! Pelankan sedikit suaramu. Astaga, kau mau membuatku tuli ya?"_

"Cara menawarmu itu yang gila."

" _Kau ini pelit sekali, bisnis-bisnismu yang lain kan sedang untung-untungnya, apa salahnya memberi sahabatmu yang miskin ini potongan harga."_

"Hee, jadi kau mau ayahmu kehilangan perusahaannya, begitu."

Ino menarik sudut bibirnya keatas dan mengambil katalog yang ada disamping mejanya lalu membalik halamannya perlahan, mencari sesuatu yang pas untuk pernikahan sahabat merah mudanya yang cerewet itu.

" _Astaga, jadi kau mau memberiku potongan 90% atau tidak?"_

"Tidak—"

" _Ya ampun, kau ini pelit sekali."_

"—Tapi aku akan memberikan penawaran khusus bagi pasangan miskin yang ingin menikah dengan biaya pas-pasan."

" _Wah, baik sekali Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Ino-sama pada hamba yang miskin jelata ini ya_ _—_ _"_

Suara Sakura terdengar kesal disana, Ino menahan tawa, bukannya dia sendiri yang berkata miskin tadi.

"Kan kau yang mulai, jidat."

" _Baiklah. Jadi, bisa kirimi aku katalogmu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menutup teleponnya, dua masalah selesai. Gadis itu bisa saja mempercayakan masalah hiasan dekorasi dan buket bunga untuk pernikahannya pada _wedding organizer_ yang telah dipesan. Hanya saja, orang tuanya bisa saja curiga kalau ia tidak serius mengurusi hal ini. Lagipula, gadis itu ingin bunga asli yang menjadi dekorasinya, walaupun sedikit lebih mahal dari bunga buatan, dan ia ingin mempercayakannya pada sahabatnya.

Dan alasan lain yang diharapkannya akan membuat kesal orang itu.

Berkas perjanjian yang dikirimnya pada pemuda pirang itu belum mendapat balasan. Karena perjanjian yang mereka buat melibatkan kedua pihak yang tentunya Sakura yakini baik ia ataupun pemuda pirang itu sama-sama tak ingin rugi. Jadi meskipun _draft_ perjanjian yang baru saja dikirimnya itu ia yang membuatnya, namun memang belum mendapat kata pasti.

Sakura hanya berharap pemuda pirang itu tidak menyadari kata-kata tersirat yang diselipkannya dengan hati-hati untuk mengelabuinya. Ia bahkan sengaja membuka kembali buku kuliah miliknya agar kalimat tersirat miliknya tersebut sebisa mungkin memberikan keuntungan namun tidak menjerat balik dirinya nanti.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya kembali dan membuka galerinya. Gadis itu menatap kembali foto yang sama yang ditatapnya beberapa saat lalu. Foto seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam gelap yang diambil dari samping.

Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. "Seandainya dia itu kau, aku tak akan berpikir dua kali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap sungai besar dibawahnya dari atas jembatan. Ia sering mendengar tentang jembatan ini dan sungai di bawahnya dari banyak narasumber yang berbeda, namun baru kali ini ia mengunjunginya.

Arusnya memang deras seperti kata orang. Itu juga sebabnya kenapa banyak orang melakukannya disini. Gadis itu menutup matanya kuat-kuat agar pipinya tidak kembali basah seperti tadi.

Hinata mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Gadis itu menatap lagi arus deras sungai di bawahnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai memucat. Udara di negara ini entah kenapa sangat dingin saat ini.

Hinata memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, dan mengambil ponselnya sebentar dan memasukkannya kembali. Lalu mengambilnya lagi. ia menggenggamnya erat.

Tulisan-tulisan di dinding jembatan yang sengaja dibuat, dan telepon yang dipasang di dekat jembatan menjadi perhatiannya. Pandangannya meredup, dan gadis itu menunduk.

Ada perasaan ragu-ragu dalam hatinya. Berkali-kali ia melirik beberapa orang yang berjalan disampingnya, dan membuang pandangannya ke ponsel miliknya kembali. Orang-orang yang melewatinya mungkin berpikiran sama. Tapi perduli apa ia terhadap tatapan orang-orang itu.

Setiap orang tentu memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Hinata kembali teringat tentang laki-laki itu dan membuatnya mengucap pelan kata umpatan berulang kali.

Saat dirasanya tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya, ia naik di undakan jembatan dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, bajingan brengsek."

Hinata menjinjitkan tumit kakinya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mencapai pembatas bawah jembatan dari sisi sebaliknya.

Saat dirasanya hampir mencapai pembatas bwah, ada seseorang yang menarik dirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng kebelakang, dan jatuh terduduk di pinggir jembatan. Telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakannya yang berdekatan dengan salah satu indera pendengarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_ __

 _ **Dan terima kasih atas segala respon kalian, duh saya terharu.:')**_

 _ **Rasanya tangan ini udah gatel banget pengen buat lanjutannya dari dulu, tapi idenya entah kenapa males mampir, dan karena saya tipe yang dapet ide/semangat langsung buat, jadi daripada ancur ya dianggurin dulu gitu, belum lagi problem ujian seabrek haha /ngeles**_

 _ **Tentang toko bunga atau jembatan itu seandainya ada kekeliruan, tegur aja saya. haha**_

 _ **Saya merasa bersalah chapter ini gak sepanjang kemarin, mau ditambah intermezzo juga idenya kayak mampet gitu /eh. Dan bagian Sakuranya kok malah jadi sedikit ya? -_-**_

 _ **Last, semoga tidak mengecewakan :'**_

 _ **Thanks for :**_

 **Amai Sora** : ah iya, ide jodoh-jodohan emang banyak banget yang bikin. Saya salah satunya hoho. Terima kasih sarannya, akan saya perbaiki _typos_ yang masih bertebaran, dan _warning_ sudah ditambah. | **Ae Hatake** : wah saya gak tau, coba tanya sama Naruto atau Sakuranya langsung /eh. Mungkin, biar _kakkoi_. | **ara dipa** : demi Dewaa, saya kurang yakin, takutnya kalau kepanjangan malah jadi _plothole_. Liat aja nantinya gimana. | **ElleonoraNS** : iya, biasalah cewek. Kalo ngambek air mata (kadang buaya) senjatanya. | **Guest** _19/01_ : saya kurang tau. Yang nilai kan Sakura. Saya cuma nulis cerita. Haha becanda. | : duh telat berapa bulan ya kira-kira? | **.vikink** : makasih. Masih kok.

 **oka** | **Guest** _22/01_ : di chapter ini sudah jelaskah? Atau masih abu-abu? / _smirk_

 **Ares** | **Rizka scorpiogirl** | **Anonym | Guest** _18/01_ | **lorabozz 29** : terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya.

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat para reviewer, followers, dan favoriters.**_ __

 _ **Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. :)**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Rūni**_


End file.
